Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly in telecommunication networks as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted.
As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide a telecommunications enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on.
In some installations, the telecommunication cables can be disposed in protective conduits to provide protection to the cables contained therein. When a protective conduit is used, environmental protection is needed between the interface between the terminal end of the conduit, the cables within the conduit and/or the port of the telecommunications enclosure into which the cables are entering. The situation can be further complicated when the same port needs to accommodate one or more additional cables that are not housed in the conduit.
Many conventional telecommunication enclosures utilize either a mastic or rubber grommets for introducing cables into the enclosure. Conventional inlet devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,344 and U.S. Publication No. 2009-0060421-A1 which can be inserted into a port in the wall of a telecommunications enclosure.